


Absolutely Amazing

by LaughingFreak



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absolutely Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Old Work.

From backstage they could hear the fans. They were waiting for them and couldn't hope for this day to have some any sooner. The excitement of the fans was nothing short of expected, but also so much more.  
  
As the lights dim and the setting for the show begins to set in as the band readies themselves. Anxiety about performances have never been a problem in years.  
  
Years...  
  
It brought a smile, small and barely noticeable, to the lips of the singer. Continuing to hear the fans like this, even after all these years, made everything perfect.  
  
And when the stage became theirs once more he couldn't agree more with his previous thought as he sang.  
  
This feeling, this stage...was amazing.  
  
“ _You've helped make this amazing_ ,” thought a certain guitarist lovingly.


End file.
